De plata puro
by Nicole Edelwood
Summary: Era solamente un cuerpo frío con un corazón incapaz de latir y de sentir. Aquella segunda vida que se le había otorgado le había manchado las manos de sangre, pero también le había permitido encontrar la redención de su alma sin color, con un brillo de plata puro. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre 2015 - Silver Fullbuster. Del Foro GJM.
1. Hecho: Descanso

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre 2015 - Silver Fullbuster del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

 **Summary:** Era solamente un cuerpo frío con un corazón incapaz de latir y de sentir. Aquella segunda vida que se le había otorgado le había manchado las manos de sangre, pero también le había permitido encontrar la redención de su alma sin color, con un brillo de plata puro. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre 2015 - Silver Fullbuster. Del Foro GJM.

 **Advertencia:** Posiblemente _mucho_ spoiler de la saga Tartaros.

 **Notas de la autora:** Esta es la primera vez que participo en el mes de apreciación así que me siento un poco ansiosa. Espero que les guste este drabble, me fue un poco complicado escribirlo pero Silver y su historia me encantan tanto que lo valía. Aviso que los drabbles no van a estar conectados entre sí.

* * *

 **De plata puro**

 **Hecho:** _Descanso_

* * *

Pues Silver sabe, es consciente de que su propia _existencia_ es un tabú, algo prohibido. Que el hecho de que su frío cuerpo se mueva sin un corazón que lata es una abominación. Y sabe que los _muertos_ no tenían lugar en ese mundo, que debían descansar —y él quiere, desea poder descansar junto a Mika—, ir al "más allá" o a lo que fuera que hubiese del otro lado de la vida.

Y ahora, finalmente, podrá descansar su corroída alma _en paz_. Después de aquella "segunda vida" que aquellos demonios le habían otorgado, una vida que le había manchado las manos de sangre carmesí (como la de _aquel_ día), una vida vacía en donde él no era más que un títere a plena disposición de aquel que lo había revivido —nada más que un cuerpo frío y un corazón que ya no late—, una vida en la que fue obligado a vagar cual alma en pena en busca de venganza. Por fin podría descansar, reunirse con la mujer que más había amado en ambas vidas.

Pero, de alguna manera, la idea de marcharse justo en aquel momento le duele. Pues no quiere volver a abandonarlo, volver a morir —aunque ya está muerto— frente a los ojos de su hijo, a quien finalmente ha encontrado. Sin embargo, sabe que es lo mejor para ambos.

(—Porque Gray debe avanzar—)

Y que además Gray no estará solo.

Y el peso que durante tantos años sintió sobre sus hombros fue alivianándose, y a pesar de que su alma se iba apagando, pudo sentir una calidez embargando su pecho que hace años no había sentido, su corazón —finalmente había uno— llenándole de fuerzas hasta el ultimo momento, de esperanzas sobre lo que vería al "despertar" (un valle de dorados pastizales o un lago de fuego abrazador), finalmente la vería a ella —aunque no se sintiera merecedor de tenerla ya a su lado—.

¿Qué más podría pedir él, un simple cadáver, que el descanso eterno?

La redención de un alma que no poseía color, pero que brillaba con un resplandor de plata puro —nunca dorado—.

* * *

 **Extensión:** 356 palabras, sin contar el titulo, las notas ni el Disclaimer, solo el texto.

 **Sí, probablemente esto no sea lo mejor que pude haber escrito, pero el limite de palabras pudo conmigo u.u En fin, espero que les haya gustado, intentare actualizar lo más pronto que pueda, si es que mi musa decide cooperar conmigo.**

 **—Notese que el genero que me ha tocado nada tiene que ver con el resto de drabbles XD—**


	2. Rated: T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre 2015 - Silver Fullbuster del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

 **Advertencia:** Posiblemente _mucho_ spoiler de la saga Tartaros.

 **Notas de la autora:** Muchas gracias a Sly por su comentario (ya he editado las faltas ortográficas).Ojalá este drabble les guste.

* * *

 **De plata puro**

 **Rated:** _T_

* * *

Una sensación de impotencia embargaba su interior, mientras observaba como todo a su alrededor se teñía de aquel color rojo, el ambiente impregnado con el pesado aroma a muerte y putrefacción, y aquellos gritos desgarradores y desesperados que resonaban sin cesar en sus oídos.

( _Mika…_ )

Él no pudo hacer nada —no pudo salvarla, no fue capaz—, nada más que sostener a Gray entre sus brazos, para que sus inocentes —y temerosos— ojos no presenciaran aquella escena — _ese_ demonio—.

( _Gray…_ )

Era tan pequeño, tan indefenso, y estaba tan asustado. Lo necesitaba a su lado, necesitaba que él lo protegiera de _esos monstruos._ Y él no pudo hacer nada por su hijo. Nada más que, en aquel momento; en que la garra de aquella bestia se aproximaba —lentamente— hacía su pequeño cuerpo y amenazaba con terminar con su vida, apartarlo de aquel lugar recibiendo todo el impacto.

Los huesos rompiéndose, los órganos perforándose, y la sangre pintando el espacio de tierra a su alrededor. Respirar le costaba, y su visión comenzaba a tornarse borrosa.

( _Gray…_ )

Agonizaba —lenta, lentamente—.

Y su hijo temblaba, lo observaba con los ojos llorosos, suplicándole que no lo abandonara —es tan pequeño, tan indefenso—. Silver le devolvió la mirada, murmurando apenas, con una voz seca y ronca que no reconoció como propia, falsas y vanas palabras de consuelo —lo necesitaba a su lado—, promesas de que _todo_ estaría bien. Pero Gray no era tonto, y Silver lo sabía, sabía que no podría sobrevivir, sabía que era muy probable que su hijo también muriera —porque ese demonio, _ese demonio_ no se detenía _—_ y sabía, que, no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, luchar era completamente inútil ante "él".

Una sensación de ira, de sed de venganza lo inundó en sus últimos momentos. _Deliora_. Deliora, aquella bestia le había arrebatado todo lo que amaba, todo lo que en muchas ocasiones había jurado proteger —y sin embargo no había podido hacer nada, ni ante la muerte de Mika, ni para poder permanecer al lado de su hijo y protegerlo—. _Deliora_. Y entonces apretó ligeramente —con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban— sus puños, mientras observaba a aquel _demonio_ alejarse lentamente, dejando atrás a la ciudad que había destruido y a todas las vidas que se había encargado de exterminar. _Deliora. Deliora. Deliora_. Y Gray lloraba, intentando sin resultado alguno hacer que su padre reaccionara ( _Deliora Deliora Deliora_ ), pero ya era tarde —y lo sabía, ambos lo sabían—.

Pues en ese momento, Silver exhaló —por última vez—, y abandonó aquel mundo —el de los vivos— con la imagen de ese demonio grabada en su retina.

* * *

 **Extensión:** 442 palabras.

 **Espero que esté drabble les haya gustado. Él próximo será centrado en el genero** _friendship_ **y honestamente no sé de que tratará ni tengo idea de que voy a hacer. Probablemente termine por escribir algo tipo relación** _suegro-nuera_ **entre Juvia y Silver.**

 **En fin, nos vemos** — **espero que pronto** — **.**


	3. Genero: Friendship

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre 2015 - Silver Fullbuster del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

 **Advertencia:** Universo Alterno. Menciones Gray/Juvia.

 **Notas de la autora:** Espero que les guste este drabble, me costó escribirlo y no terminó saliendo como planeaba. Gracias por los comentarios.

* * *

 **De plata puro**

 **Genero:** _Friendship_

* * *

Silver observó a la joven de pie ante la puerta, mirándolo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y una tímida sonrisa adornando su rostro. Le sonrió suavemente, como solía hacer cada vez que venía de visita.

—Buenos días Juvia.

Ella respondió al saludo con una reverencia.

— ¿Se encuentra Gray-sama en casa?

—No, lo siento Juvia, salió hace poco con Natsu —respondió Silver, notando la desilusión en el rostro de Juvia— ¿Acaso ustedes tenían una cita?

— ¿U-una cita? ¿Gray-sama y Juvia? —repitió la joven sonrojándose violentamente— N-no se trata de eso, Silver-sama —negó moviendo los brazos exageradamente, provocando la risa del hombre mayor— Ju-Juvia solo venía a ver como estaba Gray-sama.

El Fullbuster le sonrió, y la invitó a que esperase a Gray adentro —conociendo a esos dos, no soportarían estar solos por mucho tiempo—. Una vez ya en la sala de estar, le preguntó, de una manera directa y cómplice, que tal iban las cosas entre ella y su hijo. Juvia casi se atragantó con su propia saliva al escucharlo, y le respondió alarmada que solamente eran amigos, mas Silver pudo percibir un deje de tristeza en su tono de voz, que la muchacha había sido incapaz de ocultar. No pudo evitar negar levemente con la cabeza.

Siendo sincero, a veces no comprendía bien a su hijo, ni de donde había sacado aquella actitud tan "difícil". Ni él ni Mika habían tenido aquella característica en su juventud. Juvia era una buena persona, amable, tímida y tierna y su amor era sincero y dedicado, Silver lo había notado y por ello le había tomado cierto aprecio a la chica. Pero sabía también —a pesar de su aparente desinterés— que Gray le tenía mucho _cariño_ a la joven que estaba sentada frente a él, aunque por algún motivo no lo demostrara tan fácilmente. Y sin embargo Juvia nunca se rendía y siempre se esforzaba por demostrarle lo verídico de su amor, lo que era algo que Silver había llegado a admirar.

No siempre se hallaba gente como ella. De hecho aun recordaba el día en que la conoció, cuando ella había ido a prestarle una tarea a Gray pues él había faltado a clases, recordaba que al ver la manera en la que se había dirigido a Gray se sorprendió, y no pudo evitar sentir cierta ternura. Y Silver sabía que era la indicada para su hijo, llamémosle "instinto paterno", pero simplemente se había dado cuenta.

— ¡Gray-sama! —exclamó Juvia al verlo pasar por la puerta.

El joven la miró extrañado y preguntándole que hacía ahí con su padre. Silver esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

—Juvia vino a esperarte, y yo decidí quedarme a acompañar a mi querida futura nuera —respondió, haciendo que Gray se ruborizara avergonzado y gritándole que se callara, mientras Juvia solamente lo miró con ojos soñadores.

Pues Silver sabía que tarde o temprano Gray se daría cuenta de cuanto la necesitaba a su lado, ¿y quien sabe? Tal vez, algún día, aquella dulce joven también la llamaría padre.

* * *

 **Extensión:** 500 palabras justo.

 **Bueno, espero que haya terminado quedando bien, intenté plasmar lo que Silver piensa de Juvia y el cariño que le tomó —y cuanto desea que su hijo deje de actuar así y la convierta en su nuera de una vez XD—. El límite de palabras sin duda fue un problema para mí.**

 **En fin, solo me falta un drabble, así que hasta pronto.**


End file.
